Long after the 2012 Olympics
by Izzyb101
Summary: Payson and Sasha after the olympics.. Family life.. Between their two daughters always in competition and their other sons always into trouble... Goes through worlds and many other competitions. Includes some other couples..
1. Chapter 1 Catalina's worlds

Characters:

Sasha belov and Payson keeler are married…. 15 years after the 2012 olympics where parson took the sweep of all 6 gold medals.

Tatiana Belov- Oldest daughter 16

Alexandru Belov- 17 oldest son

Justin Belov- 13

Catalina Belov- 14 (somewhat main character)

Alin belov- 9

Nicoli Belov- 5

Catalina's prospective:

I look up and I see my dad glaring at me, all of a sudden i freeze. I have never been afraid of my dad but when he yells you know it means he is pissed. I walk over to the high bars and get ready to jump on, but something stops me. Im suddenly afraid to execute my new move. My older sister Tatiana is just a little far ahead of me when it comes to DOD but she has more experience.

I block out my fear and swing on,I push myself into a hand stand, seeing down and jump onto the high bar. I feel every thought escape my mind and just enjoy the moment. I do a flip in the air and I reach out for the bar. I keep pushing my self and I'm up in a hand stand again, toes pointed and everything. I flip back to the low bar and back to the high. I swing around a few more times before I'm ready to execute my dismount. I do a perfect triple layout. I can feel all eyes are on me. I stick the landing with just a slight knee bend. I salute the imaginary judges and walk off towards the water cooler for a drink..

My sister Tatiana walks over and says how good I'm getting but she will always be better. She looks so much like my moms old teammate Lauren Tanner. My dad suddenly pulls me out of my thoughts by announcing the girls going to worlds.. Right now Tatiana is the National champion so she is in favor to win.

He literally yells " All elite girls over here now" We all jump and he just gives a little smirk.

"You girls have all done a fantastic job this year and I am so proud of everyone of you. " I can't help but feel nervous I hope I'm going. Then I hear "Going as #1 Tatiana, Casey, Catalina, Rose, Bridget, and Elizabeth." I can't believe it third place. Tatiana is jumping up and down and I feel tears threatening to fall. I sprint to out of the Rock but I'm blocked by my older brother Alexandru. She just hugs me close and i burst into sobs. Mom and dad are staring me along with everyone else in the club. Suddenly my other brothers come over and hug me. I feel so loved but so disappointed in myself and I vow that I'm going to beat Tatiana.

I push them away and run into the office. When I'm safely inside I call my Grandfather Boris Belov the ROmanian coach and explain my situation.

_Phone conversation:_

_Hello he says with a strong Romanian accent. _

_Grandpa I say softly into the phone_

_Grandpa I need you_

_Ill be on the next plane out"_

I walk out onto the floor and go on with practice without looking at anyone. I secretly cannot wait for tomorrow..

This is my first fan fiction.. Please tell me if you like it3 I love Payson and Sasha and I want to show their family life. Read and review I promise for review tomorrow or earlier oxox


	2. My New life for the meantime

Chapter 2:

Im standing on the beam and all I can think about is this mornings fight with Tatiana. She told me I don't have what it takes to be an Olympic champion...

_Im putting on my mascara when I hear through the door hurry up loser. I would recognize that voice anywhere because it belongs to my sister. She is really starting to annoy me. I put my make-up bag under the sink and walk out. _

_Happy?_

_No and anyway you look pathetic exactly how you will when you go to compete and worlds and completely choke. _

_She walks into the bathroom and slams the door on my face._

I complete my aerial series and i'm ready for my dismount. I complete a double tuck salto flawlessly. I hear clapping in the background and see my grandpa staring at me with proud eyes. I sprint into his open arms. He picks me up and then puts me down as quickly as he took me into his arms.

I look to my dad and he is very curious. He walks over to us and says "Dad what the bloody hell are you doing here?

I called him.,...

You WHAT?

I need him to coach me... We are too close and you won't let me doing anything risky... I need to do this.. Please? I look at him with puppy dog eyes and I am hoping he will cave. I know I need to do this in order to beat Tatiana.

I look into my dads crystal blue eyes and see tears starting to form. Alexandru, Alin and Tatiana come over to see what is going on. They each hug grandpa and stare at me with curious eyes.

Suddenly my dad breaks the tense silence, Okay puilue, you will go live with Grandpa in Romania.

I start to sob at the thought at leaving my family but i knows it is for the best. He takes me into his arms and whispers comforting thoughts to me in Romanian. I know this is it, so I silently walk to get my bag and out of the house to start packing.

_Sasha and Boris conversation:_

_Dad are you sure you can handle Catalina?_

_I promise son_

_Take care of my baby girl dad._

_I will.. I will make her a champion.. _

_Thats all I ask.. Make sure she is happy and achieves everything she wants to.._

_I love you son_

_I love you to daddy. _

Once I am done packing I realize I have to be to the airport in an hour if I want to make my plane. I slowly walk down the stairs to say goodbye to my family. I see them all in the kitchen looking so sad. I can't help but feel guilty because I know I have caused them this pain.

I walk towards them and hug Alexandru. I have always been super close to him because he is the eldest son so he watches out for me. I look up to him and whisper "Please forgive me"

There is nothing to forgive little sis..

I look back at him grateful and face the rest of my family. "I promise to call all the time and I am sorry I have to do this but it is for my and your own good. Dad you understand you left Romania to compete for England when you were around my age."

Your right I did. I don't like your decisions but you need to make your own decisions.

I look to my mom and see her crying. I jump into her open arms and say everything will be okay and I will see you at Worlds. I then address my dad "Romania Nationals are next month will you come and watch me perform?"

Of course Princess!

As I am about to thank him Grandpa interrupts me and says it't time to go. I take one final look and walk out the door into my new life for the mean time..

Thank you so much! Please read and review! I promise to update daily so please keep reading... Let me know what you guys want to happen! oxox


	3. Making an impression

I feel someone shaking me.. Confused I open my eyes and see my grandfather staring down at me. He points to the window and I see Romania my new hope. I feel a knot in my stomach and I realize in a few hours I will be meeting my new team mates. I have known how to speak Romanian for a while but I'm still scared I will mess up. What if my new routines are not good enough? Or I make a fool out of myself?

I feel the plane hit the ground and I am jolted out of my thoughts.

_Lets go Catalina we have a long day ahead of us._

_Yes grandpa. You have a leo we will go straight to the gym._

_Sure! I am excited to meet everyone.._

_Sure. He replies sarcastically._

As we walk out of the airport my cousin Alix is waiting for us. She pulls me into a quick hug before we drive to the gym.

As we pull in the parking lot it is crowded. I take a deep breath and walk out of the car. My grandpa pulls me into a half hug and says its time. We walk in and suddenly all movement in the gym stops and they are all staring at me. He shows me to the office and I walk into the bathroom to put on a leo.

"Pull it together Catalina you are a Belov and we fight!"

I walk out with my hair in my signature bun and my favorite leo. I start to stretch out my the beam when my Grandfather bellows "All elite girls over here"

He motions for me to come stand by him "This is my granddaughter Catalina Belov She will be training with us so please make her feel welcome."

Two girls come over to me! "Heyy Im Kayla and this is Ryan.. Want to stretch with us and do some rotations?" I look up to my grandpa and he nods his head and walks away..

"Sure.. Beam?"

I watch their routines and I can't help but wonder if I am better. I am so grateful they came over to me and I feel like I have friends. Suddenly and ringtone echos through the gym. "Whose bloody phone is that?" I smile weakly at him and sprint to my bag..

Hello?

_Puiule its you tata_

_Daddy! I miss you so much! I met two girls named Kayla and Ryan they are so nice! I love Romania.. How is the gym?_

_It is great but we all miss you.. _

_I miss you guys to.. Hows Alexandru?_

_He misses you a lot he wants to train in Romania.._

_Tell him no i need to be by myself right now.._

_I know draga.. We are coming for nationals I got the tickets this morning!_

_Okay great! 3 weeks and then I can see you guys again! Im sorry dad but I have to get back to training.. I love you._

_Love you too Puiule. _

I walk back to the beam with tears in my eyes; I quickly wipe them away and continue stretching.

Want to go to bars? asks Ryan

Sure lets go...

I start with a Arabian mount and then swing down flip onto the high bar and make sure my hand stands are perfect. I stand on the high bar and do a back wards flip to the low bar and back to the high bar. I then do a back Schobastan Cobra as a dismount.

The whole gym is staring at me and my grandpa is beaming with proudness. I then realize this is going to be a fun few weeks!


	4. Victory!

3 weeks later so it is Romanian Nationals... The entire Belov family is here for Catalina. Catalina is still really close with Kayla and Ryan.

I look up into the stands and see my family... I have missed them so much! I see them all looking at me smiling wide. Alexandru is waving like a crazy person lol. I realize that I have so much support and people who love me and I can achieve anything. I suddenly hear Ryan up in floor.. I turn towards Ryan and say

Okay Ryan you are up on floor... Good luck!

Thanks Catalina.

I see her walk to the floor and perform everything flawlessly. I can't help but wonder who will win. We are all pretty awesome. I hear the crowd roar and I see her score 14.55!

She runs over to me and Kayla and we hug her and jump up and down.

_Catalina Belov up on floor!_

I run out to the floor and look up to Tatiana and smirk at her.. I am more of an artistic gymnast so we are really different. I start with one leg out toes pointed, one arm touching the floor and the other straight toward the ceiling. They form a perfect line. As I hear the music start moving my arms in circles and slowly stand up. I start doing switch ring leaps and Piourettes. I move to the corner of the mat with a combination of illusions. I sprint and do a triple Arabian. It has never been done before. The crowd is silent... I then do three layouts and I sprint for my final tumbling pass. I do three backhand springs into a triple flip and then and push my self forwards with a layout. I then move gracefully with a ring leap and two aerials to the center where I end in dancers pose. I raise my hands to salute the judges and the arena is silent. I then hear Alexandru shout yes and my dad joins him. I smirk at Tatiana and I know I have just proven to be the better gymnast. The crowd is cheering 10 for a perfect execution and they give it to me. My final score is a 17.2.

I run over to my grandfather and he swings me into the air and puts me down.. Kayla and Ryan hug me,..

Now it is time for vault..

_Catalina Belov up on vault.._

I go over to the run way.. Roll my ankles and my shoulders and then I sprint down the runway for a triple Yurchenko. It is perfect and it has not been done before besides Shawn Johnson and Nastia but never landed in competition.

16.8 almost perfect.

_Broze goes to ... Ryan! _

_Silver goes to Ivanka.._

_I am so nervous.. My granpas hands are on my shoulders and I tense waiting for the results. _

_Gold goes Catalina Belov! I scream with pure happiness and turn around to hug my grandfather... _

_I run to the podium and they place the gold medal around my neck and hand be a bouquet of yellow roses. I start crying and hug Ryan besides me! _

_Alexandru runs out of the stands onto the floor; he picks me up and hugs me.. _

_I missed you so much I hear him say_

_I miss you too!_

_You were fabulous.. _

_Thank you! _

_Catalina!_

_I look over Alexandru's shoulder and See my dad running towards me.. _

_Daddy!_

_How are you sweetie he says as I jump into his arms.._

_I am great although I miss you so much! _

_You were fantastic... How did you learn the triple arabian?_

_Long story we can talk later.. _

_Later at the house: At the dinner table_

Hey grandpa?

Yes sweetie?

Can I learn a trick no one has master yet? Maybe a man move?

Everyone starts laughing

What?

You are adorable sweetie my dad says/... You know Catalina you are a replica of your mother at 16..

I was?

Yes you both have the same drive for perfection when it comes to gymnastics..

Oh!

Well than I guess I really will be the best like mommy.

Just shut up says Tatiana

Why?

Because I am the best..

We will figure that out at worlds..

And you will be the one who loses.

I roll my eyes and turn towards Alexandru. So hows the rock?

Sucks without you sis

Ahha I thought so but I love Romania..

Me too. I want to train here..

What? NOOOO!

WHy? He sounds so hurt

Because dad is the best coach for you and don't risk your spot at the Olympics because you miss me..

Fine he pouts

And I smirk in my two victories of the day!


	5. Late workouts and kisses

_Night before the World Championships! _

We just arrived off the plane to Madrid, Spain where the games will be held... I cannot wait to see my family... Time to prove Tatiana wrong...

Tonight we have to go to an RNGO event... Lovely

_Room assignment:_

Ryan and Ivanka

Kayla and Catalina

Ella and Kata

Get ready for tonight... NOW!

We sprint to our rooms to get ready for the event. I am wearing a baje dress with a halter top. I love the empire waste.. We rush to put on our make up and clothes because our plane was delayed the event has already started..

Ryan, Kayla and I walk slowly into the room and all eyes are on us.. My grandfathers voice rings through the room _You are late girls... Hurry up!_

We roll our eyes and through this massive crowd I see the Tatiana dancing on the floor up against a guy... WE all turn away scared for life!

I spot my dad and run over to him and my mom.. I hear his conversation with someone..

"_Belov you better take yourself out of this sport of I will make sure none of your precious spawns make it to the Olympics.. Understand?"_

"_GO away Ellen... You don't scare me and my children will be fine.."_

"_Fine have it your way.. BUT I will get to Catalina!"_

"_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! Got it?"_

"_Ummmm... NO.. I will destroy her..'_

_she turns towards my direction "Spying much?"_

_I answer "as a matter of fact yes.. Now move your ugly face so I can greet me parents.. GOt it? "_

_She silently walks away.._

_Tata!_

_Hi sweetie I missed you so much... How much of that did you hear.._

_All of it?_

_He chuckles you okay sweetie_

_I hate that lady_

_We all do _

_You ready for tomorrow?_

_I was born ready... You ready to console Tatiana when she loses?_

_Cocky much?_

_Yes! _

_I walk away and I Tatiana practically on top of some guy_

_Arent you going to do something?_

_She is too muchhh to handleeee _

_Yepp that is why I moved lol_

_Go have fun I will see you later! _

_Okay bye daddy Love you_

_Love you too sweetie!_

_Next day!_

_I wake up at around 3am.. I decide to get a quick workout in because I know I will never fall asleep._

_I quickly put on my clothes and make my way down to the hotels gym_

_I see Ryan Gilbert.. My stomach is literally flip flopping_

_He turns to me and says aren't you Catalina Belov_

_Yes I am.. You are Ryan gilbert_

_Yes I am_

_What are you doing here?_

_I can't sleep _

_same.._

_I smile... Want to do a run through floor_

_Sure _

_We lift weights for a while.._

_As we are walking out a trip and almost fall but his hands come around my waist.. I tilt my head up and he kisses me very passionately.. I kiss him back and I feel him smile against my lips.. when we break apart.. _

_What does this mean? I ask_

_Catalina will you be my girlfriend?_

_This silly grin comes on my face and I say yes and kiss him!_


	6. worlds!

The next morning:

The Romanian national team and the US national team are ready to compete.

First up Tatiana on bars(USA), Catalina on vault(RO), Ivanka on beam(RO) and Caroline on Floor(UK)

I finally get the green flag form the judges once everyone is my rotation is finished. I sprint down the floor and throw my self into a round off back hand spring and I spin myself 5 times in the air. I land firmly on my feet and I salute the judge. I run back to my grandfather and jump into his arms. I look up and see my score: 17.2 I jump up and down and my team mates hug me tightly.

My father and mother look proud while Tatiana looks extremely mad. I laugh quietly to myself.

I sit down and start to hydrate. I look into the crowd and see Ryan.. I smile softly and wave at him. I see he is sitting next to my many brothers who are scowling at him. I wish I could say something but I hear "Catalina Belov up on beam"

I have decided to do a risky routine. I jump up on the spring board and start by doing a hand stand, I jump to the lower bar and swing back up. I swing up and do two flips and catch the bar again. I hear the gasps in the crowd.I feel an immense pain in my shoulder and i can feel that it has dislocated. I swing into one last hand stand and swing around twice to get some speed and I release the bars and do 4 flips down to the ground. No one has ever landed this in competition so it will be named after me. I have no idea how i finished this routine. I walk over to my grandpa and start sobbing because I cannot lift my arm.

As I am rushed to the doctor at the arena i feel terrified.

Your shoulder is dislocated

Put it back in place; I say grimly

you cannot compete..

Watch me!

I need a parent consent...

FIne (As i am saying this I hear my parents running down the hallway)

Catalina my dad shouts

HI daddy! PLease sign this I need to compete..

Fine... But promise me you will be careful

I get a shot of cortisone an IM all ready to compete. Im soo excited! I sit down on the competition floor and everyone is cheering for me.. A smile filled with pride covers my face. IM ready to please all of my fans.

Once my beam routine is finished i'm ready.. I feel like I have just competed at the world championships successfully.

_Taking home the broze medal uren Lennox from the UK. Taking home the silver Tatiana Belov from the USA. Taking home the gold, your new all around champion Catalina Belov.. Lets give them a round of applause._

As i'm standing on the podium i hug my sister and tell her how proud I am of her. As I hear our Anthem I start to cry because I am so happy. My team mates are cheering and my parents, and grandpa are beaming with pride. I realize that just because I left them doesn't mean we are not still close or family; they love me more than anything.

I look up and see all the brother running towards the podium. Alexandru and Alin put me on their shoulders and Tatiana is on their shoulders too. we are all laughing. I see my mom and dad run over. Alexandru spins me around and I feel so dizzy. The whole crowd is cheering and reporters and cameras are all up in our faces. This is such an awesome day!

Suddenly I hear a thud and realize that I have fallen on the floor. I look up and see Ryan hovering above me. I tilt my head up and kiss him. When I see the confused looks of my family faces I realize that I have not told them about my relationship status. Cameras are flashing everywhere and I hear my dad shout "Back the bloody hell up"

I stand up and he says.. Lets go to dinner and discuss this...

_**What do you guys want to happen at dinner? Should sasha make their relation ship hard? Read and Review! **_


	7. Awkward Dinner!

_**Thanks SO much from Tallyr for your review! Please read and review my story. This takes place after dinner..**_

_AT Dinner: Belov family and Ryan_

_The family is already seated and have their drinks..._

_So Catalina when were you going to tell us? When we got word from the Paparazzi? My father said with anger._

_As I stare at my father I see his hands are clenched and his face is bright red. I wonder how this is going to end. IM sort of scared. I hope he does not make up break up. I mean I live in Romania not America with him so technically he cannot really do anything. I know that in other circumstances he would like Ryan. I hear him clear his throat and I snap back to this situation at hand. _

_Dad I am sorry. But this relationship is very new... We are just getting to know each other and I was going to tell you in the near feature. I promise daddy.. I say sweetly._

_I don't think you are old enough to date.._

_That is not up to you I am my own person._

_I am you father.. Your guardian.._

_No Grandpa is.. I live with him. _

_Cata.. Alexandru cuts through "Dad she is old enough. You let me date then!"_

_Fine._

_I breath a sigh of relief and look at Ryan lovingly_

Present tense:

My relationship with my father hasn't suffered very much which I am very grateful for. I shake my head slightly and mount the beam with a tuck salto. I leap across and dance my way to the finish. I complete my routine with a triple twist. I land it cleanly and I see a smile cover my Grandfathers face.

"Catalina It is time to go home. Hurry up!"

Coming" I grab my bag and we are ready to head home. Once I am ready I meet him at the car.

Dinner:

Thank you I say to Lucy who is the chef.

No problem.. Eat up sweetie you need your energy for practice tomorrow.

Catalina I want you to know that you can tell me anything.. I also want to tell you that you can trust me and I will always support you no matter what.

Thanks Grandpa !I know and I really appreciate your kindness.

I know sweetie but I want you to be careful and I don't want you to do anything that could jeopardize your career.

Okay I promise!

I know this chapter was really short but next one will be christmas! Very interesting and new surprises! READ AND REVIEW OXOX


	8. Realization and Love

As I am back in Romania training I feel sad because it is December 24th. Christmas is being celebrated in America but it is a different date in Romania. I miss my family so dearly because this is a time we generally spend together. I feel a little depressed.

_In the office:_

_Hello Sasha?_

_Yes dad? I have to get back onto the floor soon; so please make this quick!_

_OKay.. Catalina is a little depressed, due to the holidays. _

_Oh I see. What do you suggest I do?_

_Can you and the grandkids come here for a short visit?_

_I don't know dad?_

_Please son? Think of Catalina!_

_OKay I will get the tickets ready.._

_Thanks! Goodbye he said gruffly_

As I look away from the office I go over to the chalk bowl.. I look over at Kayla and jumps onto the high bars. She has improved so much since Worlds. I feel something vibrate in my pocket. I grab it and see I have a new message from Ryan. I smile and click "Read". _Hey cutie! Just wanted to say hi! I miss you so much and cannot wait to see you next month! I love you oxox! _

I want to reply but I see my grandfather walking down the stairs. I put it away swiftly and walk over to the bars.

I complete my routine flawlessly.. Im upping my DOD for the next competition. I am so excited to defend my title. Ryan walks over to me as my Grandfather dismisses us for the day..

Lilians tree? (A common place in Romania for food)

Sorry I need to go home and wallow..

About what?

The holidays!

Have fun! Haha

_December 25th at the gym:_

As I am standing on the balance been, im in my bubble. Im so focused nothing can distract me besides.

"You look wonderful sweetie"

I turn my head and face the sound of that voice and I should Daddy"!

I jump off the beam and sprint into his awaiting arms. I don't think I have realized how much I missed him and the family!

I missed you all so much.. How did you know to come?

Your Grandfather told me..

Oh...

Lets head home!

I silently follow because I have no idea what is going on. My family has never done secrets well so im extremely confused lol.

As I arrive home I see a large Christmas tree in the front hall and under it are tons of presents... I am soo excited. I look towards my family and they are just giving me crazy happy smiles..

A few hours later after we have all opened our presents we are sitting by the fireplace all asleep. I think this was the best christmas ever and I just realized how much I love and need my family.

_**How cute are Ryan and Catalina? What do you guys want to happen next? Any suggestions? Should something drastic happen between them? Let me know what you guys think! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW oxox Isabella **_


	9. Total destruction!

**Thank you so much Tallyr, Charlotte cullen, and guest (More)! I apperciate your reviews so much! Im sorry I took this long to update. Ive been crazy with gymnastics lately! lol Hope you enjoy this story! oxox**

Kayla, Ryan and I are sitting on the floor texting and reading magazines before practice starts.

Oh My GOD Kayla nearly screams!

What? I ask mildly curious

Look at this article! "Ryan is caught with another girl at club Lottie. It looks as if he is cheating on world champion Catalina Belov. I wonder what will happen between. Outside sources have said that they were pretty close all night."

What the hell? He said he loved me... I don't understand. I need to go call him. I'll be back.

_Hey ryan.. What the hell?_

_Im sorry she was just a friend but than we got closer.._

_Did you cheat on me with her?_

_Im so sorry. It just happened.. _

_It Just Happened? You said you loved me?_

_Im young.. Naive.. I don't know what love is yet. _

_You don't know what love is? WE are done. SO over. Don't ever talk to me again! I HATE you! I slam the phone shut and throw it in my bag. _

I rush into my grandpa's office and I run over into his lap. Grandpa please I need to go home.

Fine. I will arrange it.

I love you Granpa!

Me to sweetie!

As I arrive back at the rock i look down at my wonderful outfit. Im wearing my hair up in a high ponytail, black leggings, a baggy sweatshirt, black ballet flats and my diamond studs. I love this outfit lol. I push the doors open and I see the gym filled with hard working gymnasts.

All the gymnasts stop working and stare at me. I think that they have heard the news.

EVERYONE BACK TO WORK! My father shouts angerly.

My mother, father, and Alexandru all pull me into the office.

Hi summer i say awkwardly.

Hello Catalina. Im so sorry about Ryan. She says while making googly eyes at my dad. My mother looks like she's ready to strangle her. And Alexandru looks amused.

Summer would you mind giving us a moment alone?

Sure! Payson want to come?

Um im going to stay with my **HUSBAND **and **FAMILY**...

Okay.. BYE!

After I talked to my family they decided I would train here for a few months but still compete for Romania.

Sounds like a nice couple of months!


End file.
